comic_books_in_the_mediafandomcom-20200216-history
DC COMICS: CW Flash (s2 ep03 Family Of Rogues)
DC COMICS IN THE MEDIA DC CINEMATIC MULTIVERSE DC TV UNIVERSE CW FLASH YOUTUBE: PLOT: The episode started with a quiet moment in Barry's lab, something we haven't seen much of. of course, that was interrupted by a call from Iris, who apparently was getting shot at for some reason. Barry told her to jump out the window as two men shot at her, and he ran up the building to catch her. He ran back up and took care of the goons quickly. Apparently she was following a hot lead on a real estate scam. STAR Labs: Jay, Barry, Cisco, and Caitlin are looking at the breach inside the lab, and Dr. Stein joins them. "This isn't just a wormhole, it's my way home," Jay said. They talk about the fact that Zoom can use the breaches to transport things between the two worlds. Barry tries running at it in superspeed, and gets bounced back. "Stabilize the door, we stabilize the hallway," Cisco said, "It would serve as a speedcannon!" Jay said. Cisco and Jay had a total bro-ment. Joe's in a bar, and his ex-wife, who everyone thinks is dead came up to him. He tried to pay her to leave, but "no amount of money will keep me away from Iris." The pair argue about what's best for Iris in this situation. Momma West thinks Iris needs her because of her sudden loss. CC Jitters: Barry and Patty run into eachother (almost literally) and have a little flirty moment. Iris, Cait, Cisco are having a coffee and a joke, and Lisa Snart comes along. "I need your help. I need the Flash's help too. My brother's been kidnapped." STAR: Lisa tells Team Flash about the problem. She, Lenny and Mick were hitting a race track, and she got knocked out while Leonard got taken in a van. "You owe Lenny a favor for saving your life. Time to make good on that debt, Flash." Cisco tracks the gun, and Flash runs into action. He finds Captain Cold, and he seems fine. "I'm supposed to be here to rescue you..." Cold says he's fine, and an older man comes walking up - oh, it's Daddy Snart. Cold freezes Flash from the legs up through the torso, and Cisco turns on thermal threading in the suit to melt him out. "Lisa has a lot of explaining to do." Back to STAR, and Flash tells Lisa that Cold was there with their dad. "Lenny would never work with him. He's a bad guy," she says in anger. She showed a scar from his abuse of her to prove she's telling the truth. Cisco chased after her to chat. She told stories of her dad, Lewis, hitting her from age 7. She continues to be insistent that "Lenny is in serious trouble if he's with my dad." Central City Picture News: Joe goes to visit Iris. Oh, look, Linda Park is back! Iris's exposé hit the front page, huzzah! Joe chickens out of telling her that her mother is alive. Scummy bar, Barry and Leonard are having a chat. Barry asks why he's working with his dad. "Things are complicated with family," is all Cold will tell him. "You live by a code and it sounds like Lewis doesn't. That's why I can't leave this alone." Cold leaves him with the bill. The West home - Joe at least manages to tell Barry the truth about Iris's mom, Francine. He explained he lied because she was doing "just about everything wrong." Barry tells him he didn't do anything too wrong, but he needs to tell Iris the truth. "She's gonna forgive you, you just gotta give her a chance." Lewis and Lenny are planning a job, with a third, Rutenberg. They all argue a bit about how to do the job, and Lenny is trying to convince his dad to take non-lethal routes. Rutenberg speaks up agains Leonard, and Lewis Snart uses a device to blow up his head. Yipe. Crime scene, and Patty is first there. Ah, it's Rutenberg's headless body. She's making cute puns, and Barry's loving it. Barry goes to work doing his science thing - he's actually CSI-ing! Woah! He figures out there's thermite in there, and he's worried that Lewis has something hanging over Leonard. STAR: Oh, time for some SnowJay? Is that what we're calling it? She brings him food while he's working on building something to stabilize the breach. He talks about missing his speed, and Caitlin tells him, "Being a superhero isn't always about how fast you can run, it's about helping however you can." He asks for her help, and there's a little flirtation. man, love is in the air! Cisco and Lisa are upstairs, and with help from Caitlin, they find out that there is a bomb in her head. Her dad actually injected her with a bomb, taking abusive father to a whole new level. Iris comes to the West home, and Joe has her sit down. He told her a story about being a beat cop, and a little girl calling in saying that her mom had taken a lot of pills and wasn't talking. He got home and she was passed out, Iris standing in front of an open flame. He put Francine in another rehab, and she disappeared. He told Iris, "I couldn't have you growing up thinking that you were abandoned, that you weren't enough, that you weren't loved because I loved you so much." He finally flat out says, "Your mother's alive, she's here in Central City, and she wants to see you." Joe breaks down, and Iris tells him she understands. And we all go get some kleenex. Team Flash is in STAR, trying to find a way to remove the bomb from Lisa's neck. Cisco, Caitlin, and Flash try to talk about it away from her, and Barry decides he's gonna infiltrate Lewis's crew. Barry goes to Cold and tells him the team is trying to get the bomb out of Lisa's head, and tells Lewis he's Sam, the new tech guy. Lewis, Lenny, and "Sam" head out to pull the job. Dressed as janitors, they start to infiltrate the building. Barry takes out guards at superspeed, and gets them up to the Dracon lock keypad. He uses superspeed to crack the encryption, and Lewis says, "Good Job, always good to go out on a high note." He shoots Barry, Barry falls, and Lenny says "Sorry, Barry." as the door closes. After the commercial break we see that Barry caught the bullet at superspeed and sent himself to the ground. STAR: Cisco has a compressed air gun to try to get the bomb out, and Lisa says she trusts him. The Job: the Snart men are at the safe they're robbing, and get in. STAR: Lisa and Cisco have a flirty moment right before he's going to shoot her with a high pressured gun to get the bomb out. Job: Snarts have a bunch of diamonds. The Flash comes up, and Lewis threatens to blow up Lisa's head if Cold doesn't shoot Barry with the cold gun. Cisco fires and he gets the bomb out. And almost right away, Captain Cold blasts Lewis right in the chest, killing him. "Lisa was safe, why did you do that?" "He broke my sister's heart. Only fair I break his." So much for the no-kill policy. Exception to the rule? Barry had to take Cold to Iron Heights. "It's funny that I finally figured out your secret," Barry says while visiting. "You'd do anything to protect your sister. Today proved what I've always known. There's good in you, Snart. There's a part of you that knows you don't have to let your past define you, that you don't have to be a criminal." "So I should be a hero like you, Barry? What does that pay again?" FORESHADOWING See you again in Legends of Tomorrow, Mr. Snart! Barry and Joe chatted a bit, Joe thanking him for his advice. CC Jitters: Patty and Barry run into each other again. She gives him her number, and they really fumble the exchange. Super awkward. Barry is less smooth than he should be. Lisa and Cisco say their goodbyes. "You were there for me when I was feeling weak. It's hard for me to trust people, but I trusted you. You might even be my first real friend." "Is any of that true?" he replies, and she smiles, gives him a nice kiss. "Later, Golden Glider." And she rides off on a gold motorcycle because of course she does. STAR: The breach is stabilized, and the "speed cannon" is all set. They throw an object in, and it stayes. CFL Quark Matter is the explanation Jay gives. "I guess this is it, huh? Time for me to go back home." Caitlin tries to convince him to stay to help with the other breaches and learn more about Zoom. "Okay, once we take care of Zoom, I'm going home," he tells her. "Sounds good." Caitlin checks in with Professor Stein, and he says that a little rest heals all - then his hands and head light on fire, the fire turns blue, and he collapses to the ground. After the Flash title card, something's coming out of the breach. It's... Um, uh-oh, it's Dr. Harrison Wells, from Earth-2! That's all for this week, folks! Next week: a new partner to pair up as Firestorm! WHO'S WHO: Category:Comic Books in the Media Category:Comic Book TV Series Category:DC Comics Category:DC Cinematic Multiverse Category:DC TV Universe Category:CW Flash Category:Flash Barry Allen Category:Iris West Category:Detective Joe West Category:Cisco Ramon Vibe Category:Caitlin Frost Killer Frost Category:Dr. Harrison Wells Category:Captain Cold Category:Lisa Snark - Golden Glider Category:Detective Patty Spivot Category:Dr. Martin Stein Category:Hunter Zolomon - Zoom